The present invention relates generally to a harvester thresher. More particularly, it relates to such a harvester thresher which has a chassis, a housing, a threshing mechanism operating in accordance with the principle of a tangential flow and including a threshing drum and a threshing basket, straw shakers located after the threshing mechanism and provided with a return bottom and a sieve device underneath, and a threshing and separating device located after the straw shakers in the housing, composed of a rotor and a casing and operating in accordance with the principle of axial flow.
Harvester threshers of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. Such harvester threshers are disclosed in some proposals of the applicant. The existing harvester thresher of this type can be further improved as will be explained hereinbelow.